


Home

by MissMouse1421



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Queer Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Brian away on a business trip, Justin is left to take care of their new baby girl, Hannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> When the Britin feels hit you out of nowhere... 
> 
> I just really needed some domestic fluffiness.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Queer As Folk or any of its characters.

Justin awoke with a start to the familiar sound of a baby crying. The young artist rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and hit his cheeks a few times to push back his drowsiness. He easily slipped out of the empty king sized bed (that was obviously missing a body) and fell into the usual routine of sleepily stumbling out of the master bedroom and heading down the hall back into the nursery.

As Justin shuffled into the explosion of pink that was his daughter's nursery, he decided he was going to start painting some pretty patterns on the walls for Hannah's entertainment. Butterflies, rainbows, maybe even a princess or two. Maybe later on that evening if he wasn't thoroughly exhausted by then.

Hannah continued to voice her tribulation rather vocally as Justin approached her crib. He peered down at his thrashing daughter with a sad smile before gently reaching out to touch her arm. "Oh, what's wrong baby? You miss your Papa?" Justin cooed as he gently stroked the thin, blond hairs covering her head.

Hannah continued to scream and cry even louder as if in response to Justin's question. The artist sighed and leaned his chin on top of the gate keeping his daughter from falling out. "Yeah, so does Daddy... but Papa is an important business man and sometimes he has to go on long trips."

Truth be told, Brian had only been gone for about three days, but Hannah was too young to understand the concept of time, and for Justin, it didn't matter if it was three days or three weeks. He missed Brian more than he thought possible, especially now that they had a daughter to take care of. Now that the two of them had started a family of their own.

Justin couldn't ask him to stay even though Brian knew he secretly wanted to. Part of the reason they didn't get married in the first place was because they didn't want the other to make sacrifices to accommodate each other. Brian loved Justin and Hannah, but he also loved his job, and now with a newborn in the house, they needed all the money they could get. Not to mention paying off all of the expenses that Britin had to offer.

"But he'll be back tomorrow," Justin continued encouragingly. The blond glanced down at his watch out of curiosity and let out another low sigh. It was almost 4 in the morning. No wonder he could barely drag himself out of bed. "Correction," Justin relented, "he'll be back today." Hannah was still crying and thrashing around in her bed with little sign of calming down.

Usually Justin could just sit beside her crib for a while and talk her down. This morning, however, it seemed Hannah wasn't going to give up so easily. "Alright, Han, you win. Come here, angel." Justin carefully lifted Hannah from her crib and gently cradled her in his arms. "What's the problem huh? You hungry? Do you need to be changed?" Justin bent his head down and took a quick whiff of her pink onesie, feeling a hint of relief that all was well in that department. He slowly started a relaxing rock back and forth while pacing absentmindedly around the nursery. 

"Shhh. Shhh..." he cooed at his daughter. "It's alright. You're okay. Do you want to hear a lullaby? Daddy will sing you a lullaby." Hannah finally stopped screaming and downgraded to sniffles and hiccups, relieving Justin's ears from her awful screeching. His daughter truly had a set on lungs on her that had kept both of them up for the first few weeks after bringing her home.

Brian was already a grumpy son of the bitch in the morning, but add high pitched squealing to the package and the guy turned into the grim reaper. Brian only got up when he couldn't take it anymore and would practically beg their daughter to shut the fuck up. Of course, Justin didn't approve of such harsh scolding, but to be fair, every time Brian got up to hold her she would immediately settle down. Justin figured if sleeping through an entire night was the pay off, Brian could say whatever the hell he wanted without consequence.

Justin sat himself down in the wooden rocking chair near the window. The sky was just starting to light up and it cast a dim glow of yellow into the room. Justin took a moment to admire Hannah's glassy blue eyes staring up at him before picking a lullaby he had loaded into his arsenal months before she had even been born.

" _Hush now, mo stóirín. Close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves. Diving in the deep. Stars are shining bright.  
The wind is on the rise. Whispering words of long lost lullaby._ "

Justin knew he was no Michael Jackson, but his voice was soft and airy, more of a whisper really. Hannah was used to his singing by now, so even if she wanted to complain or had the ability to talk, Justin liked to think that she wouldn't for the sake of his pride. As Justin went into the chorus, Hannah stopped squirming and started to quiet down.

" _Oh, won't you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning light, we'll be sailing. Oh, won't you come with me. Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by, we'll sing the song of the sea..._ "

Relief flooded through Justin as his daughter finally started to show signs of calming down. She stared up at Justin with wide, curious eyes as he smiled and serenaded her.  _"I had a dream last night, and heard the sweetest sound,"_ Justin started to rock the chair back and forth, soothing away the rest of Hannah's worries. " _I saw a great white light. And dancers in the round. Castles in the sand. And cradles in the trees."_  

The artist leaned down and gently rubbed his nose agains his daughter's earning a whole-hearted, happy giggle in response. " _Don't cry. I'll see you. Bye bye."_ Justin used his other hand to wave before lightly tickling his fingers across her chest. Hannah squirmed before wrapping her tiny hand around Justin's finger. " _Oh, won't you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning light, we'll be sailing. Oh, won't you come with me. Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by, we'll sing the song of the sea."_

Noticing his daughter's eyes starting to close, Justin carefully climbed out of the chair and gently swayed over to her crib. His voice started low then steadily grew higher as he sang, " _Rolling... Rolling... Rolling... Rolling."_ Justin continued to hum through the instrumental that he knew was part of the song while laying his daughter back down in her bed.

By the time he started singing the chorus again, Hannah was already fast asleep. Finding the tune oddly comforting, Justin hummed the rest to himself while slipping out of the nursery and padding back to the master bedroom.

15 or 20 minutes later, just as Justin was beginning to fall into a deep sleep, he heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing. Part of him wanted to jump up and spring to the door to greet his lover. But Brian's personal ray of sunshine was so exhausted he couldn't even open his eyes.

Justin heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps as he struggled to stay awake. He could feel Brian's presence standing under the threshold of the door, peering in at his body splayed out across the mattress. An airy sigh of relief floated through the room before receding steps echoed back down the hallway in the opposite direction they had come.

Justin's lips twitch into a serene smile.

He knew Brian was impulsively checking on their daughter before coming to bed. The brunette wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't. Justin had the same nightly regiment, but because it was Brian, it somehow meant more. Having his family back together and safe in there home let Justin relax fully and finally give in wholeheartedly to his body's needs. Sleep slowly began to blur out Justin's awareness, and by the time Brian had made it back into the bedroom, Justin was sound asleep.

Lips pressing to his forehead and a whispered, "Sweet dreams, Sunshine..." went unnoticed. But it didn't matter. Brian promised to make up for it in full later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm glad I got that out of my system. XD Hopefully this will hold me over for the next couple of months. Forever shipping these two with everything I've got!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. ^_^
> 
> Link to this beautiful lullaby https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU


End file.
